captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Elle Sid Pierre
This article is about the canon French game maker character. For the non-canon anime character that goes under the same name, see Elle Sid Pierre (1983 anime). Elle Sid Pierre (also known as Eru Shido Pierre) is the captain and a player of France. He is the team's midfield pivot and game maker. Profile Being from a rich family, Pierre was annoyed by his surroundings attitude towards his status. He found an escape in soccer, because soccer has equal relations, either poor or rich, the rules applies the same for everyone, and everyone's objective is the soccer ball. Pierre is very patriotic and places enormous pressure upon himself to perform well for his nation. Sharing the same nickname as Taro Misaki, "Field Artist", he also shares a rivalry with him. Etymology *The "Elle Sid" ("Eru Shido") part in his name is a reference to Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, a Castilian nobleman and military leader in medieval Spain. Synopsis J Boys' Challenge Arc Preparing for the Junior Youth tournament Pierre is first mentioned on a TV news. Thanks to him, Bordeaux Jr. has won their first title in the France Junior Youth Tournament by beating Seine Jr. Youth 3-0. After losing, Michel Fisher says Seine only lost because Taro Misaki was not with them, and the techniques of Pierre are not any better than Misaki's. Because of that, Pierre goes to Paris to meet Misaki himself, and the two of them encounter each other on the stairs of the Rue Foyatier. The two have a duel, and are equal until Katagiri from the JFA interrupts and asks Misaki to join All Japan Jr. with the #11 jersey. A few days later, France Jr. has a test match against pro players, Paris Saint-Germain FC. Pierre manages to keep up against them, even able to create good chances for his teammates. Misaki suddenly appears and challenge the whole French team. Misaki is able to dribble, getting past many players, but Pierre matches his speed and feints and is almost able to take the ball. He only loses when a mysterious Louis Napoleon jumps in to help Misaki. Pierre says they will continue their duel in a real match. Junior Youth Tournament France's first match in the tournament is against England Jr. Youth. France's players aren't moving well, as they have pressure on them while playing at home, and England carefully studied them. Pierre soon creates a chance for the forward Borghi, but the latter misses it. After that, England manage to score first. Pierre later has a chance to shoot, but Robson blocked the shot. Only after Louis Napoleon gets in that France regain their form. The match ends 3-1, Napoleon scores a hattrick with Pierre being the one doing all three assists. France easily win their second group match against Malaysia Jr., with Napoleon scoing another hattrick. Facing Japan in the semifinal, right as the match starts, Kojiro Hyuga tackles Pierre who has the ball. Pierre jumps to dodge, and has a clash with Misaki in the air. They are even, but Tsubasa Ozora takes the ball between the two, completing Japan's 3-phase attack. Japan score the opening goal after that, and Pierre notes he will have to reveal his secret shot. As the match resumes, Pierre asks Napoleon to send the ball to him. Pierre runs towards Ryo Ishizaki after receiving the ball, and as he is in front of Ishizaki, he jumps into the air, causing Ishizaki and his marker Misaki to crash into each other. Pierre equalizes with his Slider Shoot just as everyone notices Napoleon and Makoto Soda is quarreling. Pierre hits Napoleon, saying that as they are fighting for France's honor, and everyone's strength is needed, he won't allow that kind of action. Pierre later steals the ball from Hyuga who is rushing towards France's goal. He then blows off Misaki with a forcible dribble. Tsubasa confronts him, and as the two clashes, the ball got loose. Pierre quickly perform an overhead pass to Napoleon, who is fouled by Soda. Soda is sent off after that, while France are awarded a penalty kick, and Pierre has no trouble scoring the reversing goal. As the referee makes some advantageous decision for France, the first half ends with France leading 3-1. At the beginning of the second half, Misaki attempts to get past Pierre on his own, but fails. Sorimachi gets the ball back, however, and Japan score a goal thanks to Hyuga. In the next play, Pierre manages to get past both Tsubasa and Misaki, Japan's Golden Combi. He passes Hyuga as well before doing another Slider Shoot, but Ken Wakashimazu stops it. Tsubasa later challenges Pierre to a duel, and Pierre manages to win, taking the ball. However it's the opposite in their next confrontation, Tsubasa gets past Pierre with speed and scores the tying goal with his Drive Shoot. When there are ten minutes left, Pierre and Napoleon performs their Eiffel Attack. Misaki tackles Pierre, but the latter does an out front kick with his left leg before jumping over Misaki. Jun Misugi has a clash with Pierre, but Pierre still manages to pass the ball to Napoleon with his head. Wakashimazu deflects the ball onto the crossbar, but Pierre gets the repelled ball and scores with a jumping volley. Japan attempts to tie by using the Tachibana twins' Skylab Twin Shoot, but Pierre defends with an upper rotation wheel kick. Despite that, Misaki still scores for Japan just before time is up. Neither side manages to score during extra time, forcing the game to go into the PK shootout. Pierre scores the first PK, and instructs his teammates about which side to choose. The score soon reaches 4-4, but ultimately, Napoleon fails the fifth kick, and France lose 4-5 in the shootout. Battle of World Youth Arc As the decision of the World Youth being held in Japan is made official, Pierre is seen playing a piano in his room. He stops abruptly in the middle though, and when Napoleon asks, he says he will complete the music, named the "Field of Dreams", after France win the World Youth. At the reception party the day before the World Youth Tournament, upon hearing that Taro Misaki is involved in an accident and can't play, Pierre remarks that this is too bad. France finish second in the group stage, only losing to Brazil. They face Netherlands in the quarterfinal, but lost 1-3. 'Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow' In this non-canon (game) story based on Battle of World Youth arc, All Japan Youth will play against the best world players they have faced so far, the Dream Team, where both French players Pierre and Louis Napoleon are part of it. Rising Sun Arc To be added as series progresses Rivals * Taro Misaki: His longtime rival since Misaki did not join any French soccer club and both of them dueled in the U-16 International Jr. Youth Tournament. * Tsubasa Ozora: He proves to be another great rival to Pierre, as both of them are pivot players and game makers of their respective national teams. Abilities and techniques Physical abilities *'Field Artist': Pierre has good techniques and has an artistic play, gaining him the nickname. *'Physical strength': Beside techniques, Pierre can also use power to get past his opponents. *'Flamingo Clip': By lifting the ball and holding onto it by squeezing it behind the knee, Pierre can dodge his opponents. Special Techniques *'Jumping volley' *'Overhead Kick' *thumb|175px|Slider Shoot: Pierre's original special shot and his trump card against Japan Jr. By putting a rotation effect on the ball, but hitting the ball stronger than when doing the Drive Shoot beforehand, the ball will go in a straight line and fall just in front of the goalkeeper. Combination plays *'Eiffel Attack ' (with Napoleon): Pierre and Napoleon's pass based attack. Taking the shape of the Eiffel Tower, the attack consists of continuous long passes at first, and as they advance towards the goal, it changes to middle passes and then short ones, and finally finishes at the goal, which is also the top of the tower. Games exclusive *'Slider Cannon' (Captain Tsubasa 2, 3, 4 and 5 - with Napoleon) *'Super Eiffel' (Captain Tsubasa 3 and 4 - with Napoleon) *'Eiffel Winder' (Captain Tsubasa 4 - with Napoleon) *'Axel Cannon' (Captain Tsubasa 5 - with Napoleon) *'Circle Shoot '(Get in the Tomorrow) Trivia * thumb|165px|Pierre has a similar color pattern in the CTJ: Get in the Tomorrow than that of his 1983 counterpart, perhaps of the great influence of that series even if the OVA adaptation appeared before the Captain Tsubasa J Anime. * Along with Jun Misugi and Franz Schester, due to his fame in France, he receives a lot of attention from female spectators and admirers, even as having his own French fan club, often being cheered by girls while playing, which he seems to enjoy, by doing his "rose salutation" in an elegant manner. *His name in the Latin-american dub and in the European dubs is "Pierre Le Blanc", both in the 1983 Anime and the remake of the OVA series in Road to 2002 Anime, while in the French dub his name is "Alcide Pierre", which is just a phonetic adaption of the "Elle Sid" name into the French language. *His likeness is based on French midfielder, Emmanuel Petit. Gallery de:Eru Shido Pierre Category:Captains Category:Gamemakers Category:Midfielders Category:Players of France Category:Players of Ligue 1 Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc